


The best present is your actions

by Ficho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and ryuji have a child, Child AU, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ryuji, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficho/pseuds/Ficho
Summary: People thought Ryuji Sakamoto would be a permanent troublemaker.But who would have thought that the same guy would become a father and the best partner someone can wish for.Or: Ryuji and Akira are dads and Ryuji gets emotional in his birthday.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 61





	The best present is your actions

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUJI! Your gift is a happy family.

A cry woke up Ryuji, who was lying in bed with his partner and best friend Akira. He knew what that crying was. It was someone who they brought home 3 months ago.

"Is it Rika again?" Akira groaned slightly.

"Yep." Ryuji touched Akira's curls and looked at the ceiling like he was on another dimension.

"It's your turn you know?"

"Nah, it's my birthday. You do it."

"It's not until an hour you lazy."

Ryuji groaned and stood up, gettig out of his bed while yawning. He walked to the door, trying not to knock anything.

"Nice ass. Those boxers suit you."

"Shut up." said Ryuji with a tiny chuckle. He can also feel the shit eating grin that his former leader was making.

He walked towards his daughter's room and when he opened the door, the crying was louder. That made Ryuji recover some energy and walked up towards the crib.

And there she was: a baby whose chicks were so cute and have some little hair, covered up in a star blanket, crying non-stop. Rika was only 9 months and it was still surreal how Ryuji and Akira just decided to have a family after graduating college. With Akira's multiple part time jobs, they were able to afford a small apartment and their friends chimed up to help them. After all, teammates needed to help each other.

Ann bought lots of cute baby clothes with the help of her girlfriend Shiho. Yusuke painted the room's wall so it was both aestheticly pleasing and child friendly. Makoto and Futaba looked for baby toys so the baby could have fun and have a better learning experience at a young age. Haru also helped with buying food and milk for the baby. Even Akechi helped babysitting her since he is trying to be on a low profile and no one would suspect a babysitter.

Ryuji should be thanking them later. For now, he picked up his daughter and calmed her down.

"Shh. I'm here Rika." his voice was soft and such a calm demeanor. He sniffed his daughter first. "Well, it's not the diaper. Maybe you're hungry?" And just then, he heard a tiny growl coming from Rika's little stomach. "Thought so. Come on, let's get you some warm milk."

He put his daughter on the crib and went to the small kitchen for the baby bottle. He poured some milk and added the formula, then mix it up and started warming it up. Seconds later, the machine dinged and ryuji checked that the milk was warmed. He then went back to the crib and the put the bottle towards her daughter's mouth. "There you go Rika." After she finished drinking the bottle, Ryuji pat her back so she could burped and laid her on the crib. He saw at the animal clock in the wall. Only 2 minutes before midnight. Only two minutes before his birthday.

Ryuji just started to remember everything: how his father treated him and his mom like trash, how his mom did everthing in order to support him, how he fucked up royaly, how he was losing hope of being a delinquent that no one would loved, how meeting Akira for the first time changed his life, how said friend became his boyfriend before stealing Shido's heart, how he defeated a God, how he gave it his all to graduate from high school thanks to his boyfriend and friends. He was getting emotional of how his life came from being a living hell to a miracle.

He then woke up from his thoughts when his daughter made a giggle. He touched his face. No doubt he was crying. He would think it was sappy and ridicoulous. But honestly, he was glad to remember how much he changed.

"Let me sing you a little song, little one." He smiled as he turned on the mobile on her crib.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_   
_Up above the world so high_   
_Like a diamond in the sky_   
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_   
  
_When the blazing sun is gone_   
_When he nothing shines upon_   
_Then you show your little light_   
_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night_   
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_

When he finished, Rika was sleeping peacefully with a smile. He smiled and left the room towards his. He layed on the bed and turned his head to find Akira, giving him a genuine smile.

"You are a good singer Ryuji."

"Thanks to you and Ann for giving me English classes." Ryuji carresed his lover's cheek.

"By the way, I think I heard you cried. You ok?"

Oh. So he heard everything. Ryuji was gonna say to him that it was okay but decided to be direct. "I was thinking about how far we come. How much I changed. How much I want to treasure what I have." he touched his chest and closed his eyes. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Ryuji..." he carresed his cheek. "I didn't just changed you. You also voluntarily wanted to change. Be a better person. Being the person your dad couldn't be. Be the person you can show to Rika. I love yu so much Ryuji." The former phantom thief kissed his right hand's palm.

Ryuji smiled. "I love you too bro."

Akira laughed and turned around. Ryuji put his hands around Akira's waist and put his face on his neck.

"Happy Birthday Ryuji." Akira said while he and Ryuji closed their eyes.


End file.
